From Heavens Above
by CristalChrysalis
Summary: Mufasa's thoughts after his death, while he watches Simba growing.


**Long time no see! My little tribute to Mufasa, since he is one of my favorite Lion King-characters. Deeper** **taking for his thoughts, after his death.**

 _"Long live the King."_

Those were last words, which I heard before my death. Scar, my brother and my blood relative, killed me. I can only remember little pieces, like Simba's screaming and my own roar. Then came pain, and nothing more.

It took me a while to realize what had happened. I was able to stand up, but when I turned around, I saw my broken body laying on the ground. My whiskers were torn, my mane was covered with blood. It surprised me how peaceful I looked, I could have been sleeping.

But seeing my body or remembering Scar's evil grin, would never be that horrified what would come next. Those words what I was going to hear, would burn my soul forever.

 _"Dad! Dad come on, you gotta get up! Dad, we gotta go home! Help, somebody, anybody…"_

There he was. Simba, my little son. Trying to wake me up, tears running down his eyes. My own eyes were full of tears as well. I wasn't able to hug Simba or warn him about his uncle. When Scar came and told him that my death was his fault, my heart broke into pieces. I saw the whole thing, how my evil brother gave Simba false sympathy and manipulated his mind. My poor cub.

Then, Simba started to run. I watched and wanted to run after him, but there was nothing I could do. I only watched horrified as those three hyenas chased my son away from The Pridelands. From home, from his destiny. From me.

Even if I was dead, I saw everything what happened to my beautiful home and my loved ones. How Scar took over and my beloved Sarabi and the rest of the pride were forced to live under his sadistic control. Sometimes I sent my whispers down to them. I was full of misery and missed them more than I could ever tell.

Still, they weren't my greatest concern. It was my son. My Simba.

After he left from The Pridelands, I didn't stop watching him. I promised that I would always be there, and that was a thing I could never undo. I saw how he was near death at desert, exhausted and lost. I wanted to bury him into my mane so bad, that my heart hurts. I felt huge guilt of leaving him behind, and so brutal way. My innocent child was forced to carry the sins of my brother, and somehow I knew that it would only turn worse.

A warthog and a meerkat were answers for my prayers. Those two saved Simba's life and took him into their jungle paradise. I was happy that my son didn't die yet, he was so young and full of life. It gave me a little hope.

But then came troubles.

As the time went on, I saw my son growing from a little cub to a teenager, and then to a full grown adult. I can't describe how surprised I was. He looked so much like me, with a golden pelt and a big red mane. Eyes and that childish smile came from his mother. I was happy first, but then…

What horrified me, was that Simba was going to lose himself. He still blamed himself about my faith, and covered his problems with free and wild lifestyle. Hakuna Matata, like his friends say. I didn't like that a bit. I didn't raise my son to forget his problems, or who he is.

When Nala found my son, I felt a huge peace. Finally someone would make some sense to him. I watched as they fell in love. Those two little cubs, who once hated an idea of getting married. I couldn't help chuckling a bit of that memory.

But then…

 _"What's happened to you? You're not the Simba I remember."_

That's right Nala, he isn't…

 _"You know you're starting to sound like my father._ _"_

Like me? I was like that? Oh…

 _"Listen, you think you can just show up and tell me how to live my life? You don't even know what I've been through!_ _"_

Trust me Simba, I know. But this isn't the way…

 _"I_ _would if you just tell me!_ _"_

 _"Forget!"_

Then my son ran away. This has gone way too far. I can hear his depressed words, as he screams into to the sky. To me.

 _"You said you'd always be there for me!"_

But I am Simba. If you just look harder…

 _"But you're not. And it's because of me. It's my fault…"_

No. No it's not! God, what I'm gonna do? I can't let this get any worse. I must do something, remind him who he is. Luckily, I have a friend who will help me. I just hope that my plan works…

 _"Look inside yourself Simba."_

 _"Remember who you are. You are my son, and a one true king."_

 _"Remember, who you are…"_

As I appeared to him for the first time after my death, I was nervous. I saw him shaking and how he swore that he hadn't forgotten me or himself. I knew that deep inside it was true, but I couldn't admit that. I wanted to make sure that he will remember. When I faded away and saw him running after me, I almost cried. But I couldn't do more. It was up to my son now, what he was going to do. He had to figure out the truth himself, so that he could fulfill his destiny.

Luckily he chose what I wanted from him.

When a final battle at Pride Rock begun, I watched every move what happened. How my brother finally admitted that he had killed me and how lionesses fought with hyenas. How Simba and Scar battled against each other. I was so proud of my son, even if I felt sadness for my brother, who wasn't able to escape from his dark side.

 _"It is time."_

Finally, war was over. Simba had took his place as king, like he always supposed to do. I saw how rain washed away all the pain and stopped misery. I was a part of their joy. I was a rain in their fur, and I was a wind who will blow life back to my home.

When Simba started to climb top of the rock, I watched him full of pride. My son, who I gave my life for. My little boy, who once tugged my ear and wanted to hear all about ruling, was now king and would raise his own children to continue our family. I smiled and whispered my greetings from the clouds.

 _"Remember."_

I saw him looking up smiling, and then he roared.

And somehow, I knew he will.


End file.
